


Laurent

by Riviin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gun play, Light adult stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riviin/pseuds/Riviin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has never shot a gun before - with good reason - and Michael is determined to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurent

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this here a long time ago but yanno

He isn’t sure why he agreed to this, alone in the woods with Michael and a gun - two extremes of what he loved and hated. He was sure it had been unintentional, the way he told Michael he had never seen a gun in real life let alone fired one. He should have known how personal he would take it. It was cold, November was biting and the grass still had frosty dew making the blades stick up straighter than normal, strict in the bare rise of the sun. He walked slightly behind, hands shoved in his pockets and drooping his head low to avoid the crisp wind. Michael was flipping the gun lightly in his hands, grasping the handle and spinning it by the trigger.

 

He turned, giving Gavin a dangerous smile, “Ready, Gav?”

 

Gavin gulped once, eyeing the gun and, with an exhale, shutting his eyes. He took a single step forward and one to the left of Michael, keeping his eyes trained to the gun the entire time. It was stark black, all sharp angles and danger. Michael took aim at a tree, cocking the gun as he brought it up and set his arms correctly. Gavin had to force himself not to physically fluff as he took notice to the spark in Michael’s eye, the blink accompanying the tiny jump as the gun sounded. He knew he had missed instructions there, was absolutely sure of it, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

He shut his eyes completely, not wanting to admit himself to it. He didn’t know what it was; he hated it, the sound and the danger and the spark that lit up in his stomach when the bullet hit that tree. He hated it, but he absolutely adored it. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and eventually tasted blood, furrowing his eyebrows when he heard Michael say his name.

 

"What’s up, buddy? Scared of a little handheld?"

 

He forced his eyes open, “Shut-” The gun was pointed at him before he could finish the sentence. “M-michael!”

 

"Is Gavvy-Wavvy afraid of the gunny-wunny?" He took a step forward. Gavin took one back. "C’mon, Gav. It isn’t gonna bite.” Two more steps each. “Honestly, there’s nothing to worry about.” Gavin was up against a tree.

 

_“Michael.”_ he breathed, shutting his eyes and, yeah, that was definitely excitement he felt. He moved to cross his legs slightly, cloaking the tightness of his pants and willing it away with repeated thoughts of _no, no stop it this is terrifying this isn’t hot this is awful._

 

"Okay, okay. I’ll st-" Michael froze, tilting his head down just so. "Is this.." He brought the gun back up, placing it directly into the side of his neck, _"Turning you on?” ___

 

"No."

 

"You get off on being in danger, don’t you?" Gavin was silent, staring up at the tree tops and focusing all of his attention there. Michael inched the gun lower, stopping to run a slow curve against Gavin’s hip before continuing on to his growing erection. He tapped it lightly with the gun, smirking when he bit his lip. "No, that’s totally it. You’re fucking loving this."

 

"Stop it!" He half-yelled, gasping when the gun was brought, rather quickly, to his temple. He choked on a frustrated sob and instinctively bucked forward.

 

"Holy shit, Gavin." The next few seconds were long, fused together by _oh my god, get on with it_ and _stop stop stop stop._ Gavin ended up being the one to close the distance.

 

It only took half a second for Michael to react, pinning Gavin’s hands together above his head and, dropping the gun, pushing his shirt up with his free hand.

 

Gavin moaned into his mouth, struggling against the grip before finally getting his lips free, “No, no.”

 

Michael stopped, pulling back and wiping his mouth, “Sorry. Sorry, I just-“

 

"No- I mean, not no, just. I mean," He sighed in frustration, pushing his hair back, "I’m not gonna shag you in a forest."

 

"I-" Michael laughed, grinning, "Yeah, fair enough. Wouldn’t have been very comfy."

 

"Your apartment?" Michael nodded, keeping his grin, "And, Michael?"

 

"Yeah, Gav?"

 

"Bring the gun."


End file.
